fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Shinzo
Shinzo is a character created by 7494Pinguisback20/Dolphboi and is the main protagonist of The Euphoric Island. She is a giant doll that mostly resides in Pixie Isles, defending Earth from various threats, and is the embodiment of love. She's also Nebulina's best friend. Appearance Shinzo is a large doll with a primarily white tint on the fabric that is supposed to be her "skin", with a slight hint of yellow on it. Her eyes are mostly hollow holes with light-pink, glowing pupils to support her vision. Her hair is colored pink-red and is mainly soft and poofy, complete with a large ponytail. Her sweater is dark-purple with light-blue ends on her sleeves and on her turtleneck. She wears dark pants that have a slight hint of red, as well as dark-grey shoes. As Harmony Shinzo, she gets a massive glowup not only in her power, but her looks. she gains a bit more hair and her ponytail, which is flowing in the air, is much larger. Her sweater gains a brighter shade of purple, as well as a subtle hint of pink on the turtleneck and the edges of her sleeves. She gains an extra pair of arms and her eyes are wider and brighter. Her pants change to a light pink, with her "skin" fabric changing to a lighter shade. Her shoes appear to be dark-pink. Gaining access to flight, this form has two bright, pink butterfly wings in it's back. Combing her consciousness with Nebulina's, the latter's face is on the area where the stomach is. History Upon the creation of Pixie Isles, many people started to inhabit it's land, creating a small village within it. However, they were missing one thing: a guardian to protect them. So using the vast supplies of felt, yarn, and polyester stuffing, they knitted one of the largest dolls in existence to protect their island from any danger. They then decided to bless the doll with all of their positive emotions as a sign of paying respect to Nebulina, as they had done with other things that they've created for the goddess. But what happened next was a happy accident. A stream of magic shot down from the sky, phasing into the doll's chest, giving it life. To their surprise, they watched their guardian-destined doll come alive, and inspecting it carefully, realized that it meant no harm to them. Shortly after, the doll dubbed itself as "Shinzo" and was declared by the people in Pixie Isles as a "demigod". She has developed a strong friendship with Nebulina and dedicates her life to defending her home and the rest of the planet from it's various threats, although at times she may slip into another universe to temporarily defend it. Personality Shinzo is usually seen as a shy and docile being. She rarely talks to anyone and is rather easygoing wherever she goes. However, she won't back down when something looks like a bad sign to her island or the planet. Abilities * Superhuman strength - Shinzo's capable of lifting up and throwing most kaiju with ease. * Durable body - She is not to be underestimated, because her fabric is unlike any other. It can withstand many powerful blows from explosions and can't be pierced easily by needles. * Regenerative material - If her material were to become damaged, she can heal her wounds over time. For example, a minor hole takes about a few minutes and a whole arm takes a day and a half. * Speed - She has been capable of catching up with jets in their average speed. Arsenal Shinzo can use magic to spawn two weapons on her hands. * Needle sword - Her offense weapon. This can be used as a spear as well. * Button shield - Her defense weapon, being used to block powerful attacks such as beams. Fusion with Nebulina/Harmony Shinzo Shinzo can fuse with Nebulina to become Harmony Shinzo, giving her access to a fraction of her abilities and bestowing new ones as well. * Flight - She can use her wings to fly. * Enhanced durability - This form can withstand more powerful blows with little to no scratches present. * Energy manipulation - Can be used to create defensive barriers or fire powerful beams and spheres at their opponents. ** Harmonious pulses - This form can create powerful pulses of harmony energy strong enough to obliterate an entire city, although most of it's power is directed on her opponent and less on their surroundings. * Cosmic power - This form is capable of controlling cosmic bodies of energy, although it's to a lesser extent. * Magic - She gains access to a vast supply of divine magical power from Nebulina's presence within her. * Weather manipulation - This form can manipulate the weather into creating unnatural phenomenon to their liking. Bright thunderstorms are commonly used with this form's ability. Weaknesses * Being a demigod, she isn't actually immortal, as that only applies to her eternal life. * Harmony Shinzo requires her to fuse with Nebulina. If she isn't around during a fight with a stronger enemy, or doesn't arrive in time, Shinzo might be screwed. Trivia * ''Shinzo ''means ''heart ''in Japanese. * Shinzo is based on comfort dolls. * Harmony Shinzo was inspired by Fire Godzilla, in which they both require at least their partner's essence to access a specific stronger form. Category:Kaiju Category:Female Category:Dolphboi's kaiju Category:Universe 989